Paper Mario and the Ancient Time Scepter
by Paper Alexo
Summary: Hey everyone! It's a FanFic based on the Paper Mario series and this takes place after Super Paper Mario, so yeah R&R! By the way of course I do not own Paper Mario in any way, I just like it alot! PA OUT!
1. Prologue: Yoshi's Island

Prologue:

Mario is facing his arch nemesis: Bowser the Gnarly Koopa King, who holds Princess Peach in his grasp at his Castle in the sky. Mario is trying to save the Princess, as per usual, and then suddenly Bowser attacks Mario and fight breaks out between the two! Just as Bowser attacked Mario dodged and gulps down a Fire Flower from his pocket and powers up knowingly that he is in for a long fight.

Bowser goes in for a muscle-packed punch but Mario dodges and gives Bowser a flame-fuelled kick straight to the face.

"Arghhhhhh….. That was a cheap shot Matsaball Man but how do you like this?!" Bowser screeched angrily.

Bowser swings his thick, scaly tail straight at Mario's legs but Mario does his signature thing... and jumps!! But as Bowser planned… SMASH!! Mario gets a punch to the face thus knocking him down for the count… Mario is out cold… Bowser picks up Mario by the throat and just as Mario regains consciousness, Bowser heads to the nearby balcony… and drops our fair hero off the edge.

"Goodbye Mario… have a nice fall!" Bowser laughed evilly.

Mario plummeted down further and further every passing second, quicker and quicker his speed increased just decreasing his chance of survival. He then fell into a lush forest outside of the village on Yoshi's island, and just as he hit the jungle floor he was knocked back into a state of unconsciousness, the sudden thump aroused the interest of some gathering Jungle Guys who haven't caught a good meal lately due to lack of struggling Fuzzies around the Jungle, they saw Mario as lunch and they we gathering quickly. Then while on a walk a young Black Yoshi Kid had found him surrounded by the ravenous Jungle Guys.

"Hey you Jungle Guys get away from that thingy!!" The Yoshi Kid bellowed.

As the Jungle Guys heard this little saviour they ran around uncontrollably, then after several minutes they just gave up and bolted for the bushes.

"Hey mister? Mister? Wake up!! Papa!! Uncle Bluey!! Come here quick!!" the small yoshi screamed for help.

Two Yoshis then came from the nearby Village to see what the entire ruckus was all about.

"What's wrong Blacky? Did those Jungle Guys attack you again?" Blacko asked.

"No, I heard a really loud thump! Then I came to see what riled up the Jungle Guys and this guy was in the centre of the freaked out Jungle Guys!" Blacky said.

"Well no matter, we just have to get him out of here and quick! Those Jungle Guys might come back ready for a fight!" Bluey exclaimed.

"Eh!" A loud, deep voice screeched.

"Whoa! What was that?!" Blacko asked.

"I dunno… but let's get out of here!" Bluey replied nervously.

Just then a massive horde of Jungle Guys came out of nowhere. And right behind them was a massive Jungle Guy that was absolutely obese! Blacko and Bluey naturally assumed was their King.

"You, give back, lunch!" The Supreme Jungle Guy struggled.

"Ahh… sorry… this dude ain't your lunch! Quick Papa! Uncle Bluey! We gotta run!" Blacky yelled.

So after narrowly avoiding the massive Supreme Jungle Guy and all of his minions the Yoshis ran for dear life while struggling to hold up our dear hero they were just about to get to the outskirts of the village…

"STOP!" A mysterious voice bellowed.

"Huh…?" The Yoshis shrugged.

The band of Yoshis came to a screeching Holt, and in doing that Mario from the force of the immediate breaking had flown a good 20 meters into a small oasis pond.

"Quick! Hide behind here!" The mysterious figure yelled.

"No complaints here!" Bluey replied.

Blacky meanwhile who was having a ball, was egging on the approaching Jungle Guys.

"Come 'ere! Ya Cowards! I'll bet your jungle-dress wearing butts I could all take ya on! AND win!" Blacky screamed smugly. "Ha ha ha!"

"Forget it Blacky this isn't the time to pick a fight!" The mysterious figure scolded.

So they all were behind a neighbouring bush until the Jungle Guys spotted Mario

"FOOD…!" They chanted.

Just as they approached our Moustachioed Hero something jumped out of the bush, the very same one the Yoshis were hiding in.

"Mistress Almighty… lend me your POWER!!" The strange figure yelled.

At that very moment everything changed, it was like the Jungle Guys were frozen in their tracks, everything had stopped, and a fresh leaf falling from a thick, hearty tree had just stopped in mid-air.

"There… that should slow them down… whew… that used a lot more juice than I had originally intended…" The figure said quietly.

"SWEET GALLOPING GOOMBAS!" Blacko yelled.

"That is quite the persuasive argument… but let me offer this as my rebuttal… HOLY SUCKING SWAMPIRES!" Bluey screamed then passed out.

"…………SWEET…………" Blacky said very impressed.

The strange figure than realized the few Yoshis that were there.

"Oh! You three are fine, thank the heavens!" It said.

"Whoa…! Dude… you are like totally awesome-spectacular!" Blacky yelled.

"Umm… thanks?" It replied.

"Excuse me Honourable Time Spirit?" Blacko asked.

"How did you know I was a Time Spirit?" Nimbus the Time Spirit questioned Blacko.

"My Papa looks into the history of the Mushroom & Beanbean Kingdoms, Flipside & Flopside myths and into The Light & Dark Prognosticius. And whatever else he can find! How exciting is that!" Blacky interrupted.

"Blacky! Don't be rude! Sorry Honourable Time Spirit…" Blacko said.

"Don't worry about it! And please call me Nimbus!" Nimbus replied.

"Ok… Nimbus… what... about... Mario? Is he all right?" Bluey mumbled as he regained consciousness.

"I'm not sure, have you got a doctor on this island?"

Bluey who by now was fully 'with it' and had fully awakened from his little 'nap'

"Umm… yes… that would be me! I am Dr. Blueshkin but everyone calls me Bluey, I am also an Island resident, Doctor and part-owner of this Islands store Yoshis Cabana." Bluey announced.

"Well, well… you sure know how to impress…" Nimbus replied.

"Oh… shucks… I do my best…" Bluey said shyly.

"Well… moooving on… what do we do about Mario?" Blacky asked.

"That's a good point; I believe he should be put into bed stuffed with ParaTroopa feathers so that he can recover easily…" Bluey confirmed.

So then Nimbus changed into a Toad-like form so he could blend in with the locals, and they all carried Mario to the nearby Toad House which was used as a makeshift shelter for those who are wounded. Finally after about a week Mario regained consciousness.

"Where-a am I?"Mario said to himself

A strange looking spirit was looming before Mario.

"Mario? Are you alright?" the strange spirit asked.

"Yeah I'ma little shaken up but I'ma mama mia fine, but what-a happened? And most of all where-a am I?" He asked Nimbus.

"Well first of all you had quite the fall and you have been out for days! Secondly you are in a Toad House on Yoshis Island not too far from the coastline of Cheep-Cheep beach." Nimbus replied.

"Ah… Yes I remember this place! Ahh… good times… " Mario sighed.

"Well now that I know you are safe and you are mostly fine and dandy I might as well tell you why you are here and most importantly why I am here…" Nimbus announced.

"Oh! Umm… ok-a fire away..!" Mario replied.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

"Are you ready for this Mario?"

"Yes, I'm-a ready!"

"Ok then. Let's get started… My name is Nimbus I am one of the Ancient Time Spirits that guards this world..."

"Whoa…"

"Yes… I am the last one of the 7 Time Spirits, the others are called: Gust, Aqua, Shadow, Heavens, Inferno and Earth. Each of them represents each element and they have their own unique power that only they can control, for example I control the sky like the clouds and such."

"So what's-a wrong then?"

"Well what's wrong is that they have been kidnapped!!"

"BOWSER!"

"No, no, no, it wasn't the devilish work of Bowser, it was another strange being that had a very dark yet an incredibly powerful aura, and I am the only one that hasn't been captured."

"The why can I see through you?"

"Because I couldn't come here in person"

"Why-a not? Don't you like-a me?"

"No it's not that, it's just my powers are weak, I had to use most of them to escape the people who were trying to capture me and it would look very strange to find a 4-foot tall cloud clock-like figure going in and out of a door, so... if it would make you feel more comfortable I'll change into a simple Toad then hmm?"

So then with a big flash Nimbus had changed into a Toad not much different-looking than Russ T.

"Whoa! That was-a mama-mia fantastico!"

"You are quite easily impressed... hmm... Well then now onto what you have to do… you must meet me at my shrine."

"Wheres-a that?

"Deep inside of Jade-Jade Jungle."

"Oh… How-a deep?"

"It is in the deepest part of the South-West corner"

"Well I'd-a better start-a goin then!"

"Yes, yes you should, I will know when you are near and when that time comes It will start to become very spiritual yet dangerous."

"How-a do I protect myself from getting harmed?

"All you need is this…"

"Whoa! This is kinda heavy!"

Nimbus then gave Mario a big wooden hammer in which to help repel approaching enemies.

"I assume you are familiar with this?"

"Yes, but how'd you a-no?

"I had a feeling you might know what to do with it….. This hammer holds special powers that can increase its strength but you will have to find the up-grades to do so"

"How will I-a no when I am near one?"

"When the time comes you will know…"

"Well-a since that's-a settled… time for adventure!"

"Yes. I hope your trip will be successful and I look forward to helping you when you get to the sacred place."

"Ok… bye-bye!"

"Goodbye Mario."

Nimbus then vanishes into thin air. Mario gets up and has a big stretch and gets ready to embark on his newly found quest. Mario then comes out of the Toad House and he see's many Yoshi's looking at him excitedly.

"Hey Mario!!" the little yoshi kid screamed

"Huh…?" Mario replied

"You're ok now aren't you!

"Umm… yeah I'm-a a-ok!

"Oh ok, well now that I have established that I'll introduce myself and my son." Said Blacko.

"Ok then whose-a who?"

"Well, I am Blacko: Mayor of Yoshi's Island and this is my little boy Blacky, and this is my brother Bluey."

"It's-a nice to meet you all"

"Wow! I have finally met Mario!" Blacky exclaimed.

"Ah, that's just like my little Blacky; he always wanted to meet you, I've told him countless stories about your adventures, as I should know! I am quite the myths expert."

"Yeah, yeah Papa I think he gets it... Wow… Hey Mario, are you going on an adventure now??"

"Ah-huh little guy"

"Wow!! Can I come to Mr. Mario?"

"Umm… well I don't-a know…hmm…It could be dangerous but-a if you-a think you are up to it…"

"Of course I'm up to it, I'm Blacky, the greatest Yoshi Kid there ever was!"

"Whoa! Now wait a minute, are you sure about this Mario?" Blacko questioned

Blacko then crouches down to Blacky who eagerly awaits Blacko's response.

"Blacky... hmm... how should I put this? Umm... you are a tad too young for adventuring, and I really wouldn't like it if you got hurt"

"Don't-a worry Blacko! I'll make sure-a he stays safe, I'll protect-a him with my life-a!"

"Well…ok then… I'll miss you Blacky, and remember to be good now!"

"Yes I will Papa! And I'm not too young! I'm just small for my age... Now let's go Mario!"

Blacky and Mario begin to walk to the edge of the thick lush forest where the Time Spirit lies. As they are just about to enter they hear a yell.

"Wait!" exclaimed Bluey

"Hi, Whew... I'm glad you stopped; I'm Bluey I part-own the local shop and I wanted to give you some supplies!

Bluey hands Mario several mushrooms, a fire flower, a POW block and a backpack.

"Thank-a you, you are so kind! But we-a must be-a going!"

"Yeah thanks Uncle Bluey!"

"Ok… who is holding the bag then?"Bluey asked

"I will, I will, I will!"Blacky exclaimed

"Ok then Blacky just settle down little guy..."

"HEY! I'm not little anymore I'm going on an adventure with Mario!"

"Well… whatever then… just remember have fun and keep outta trouble!" Bluey trailed off as the new duo was walking into the lush jungle.

So our old Favourite Hero and his newly found companion had started off on a journey that would save the Island and the whole of Mushroom Kingdom for that matter, but little did they know a pair of bright yellow eyes was staring at them from a near-by shrub, but that was not the least of their worries, they still had to get to the Shrine deep in the jungle which was chock full of enemies just asking for a pounding.

Dear Log,

I have found that washed up plumber Mario and that Snotty Yoshi Kid! The Boss will be so proud that I might get a new play toy of mass destruction! I'm super happy! Hmm I only hope they didn't see me though, or my cover might be blown, stupid shrub! Well no matter when I become stronger in tomorrow's ceremony I will be able to wipe the floor with Mario! Hahahahahahaha!! Well, all this evilness has made me tired, good night Log I am now off for a good night's sleep, even evil needs a rest sometimes! Yours Evilly... ssh;fffreommioh...zzzzzzzzzzzz PKJ(Tuiggdofa# pie? snnsnore... i'd love some cookies... sshsgh638974&22 yum... ZZZzzzzzzzzzz

(Who is this fiend? And why did he fall asleep just as he or she was about to type his or her name? And what does he or her want with Mario and Blacky? Read on dear reader! READ ON!)


End file.
